Aftermath
by Jackpot777
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi World War, everybody in Konoha is left in dejection. The one that ended it all is the most despised. No yaoi


**A/N: **I want you to guess who it is at the beginning and read on to find out who the narrator is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.

* * *

The day was gray as I watched Tsunade give her small introduction of the funeral. People have distanced themselves from me. The only one that who sat remotely close to me was Temari. Then again, when has she ever cared about what people thought?

"You're going to have to go up there, you know," she said to me, not even looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't know what I'm going to say when I go up." She moved her head slightly to look at me as I continue, "Everybody in the village hates me, and so what's the point of trying to move people to tears, or even to say good things about him without sounded like a prick?"

Temari sighed and shook her head at me. When she stared into my eyes, she said, "You just don't need to care about what people think at all. Just don't give a fuck about what they think."

Just don't give a fuck, huh? Easier said than done. I looked back at Tsunade, who was finishing up her speech about _him_. I closed my eyes as I listened to her final sentence.

"-And he will always be remembered as a powerful and infamous shinobi," she ended, her voice dying from being on the verge of tears. She looked at me with a demanding expression. Tsunade didn't need to say a word for me to get up.

When I did, I started to receive dirty looks from everybody, exception of Temari, her brother, and the one person who truly loved me. Even she didn't bother to stare, as her friend comforted her. I didn't even deserve to be in presence.

Suddenly, I felt an urge to just let all of my emotions out. But if I did, it would probably be and emotional breakdown in front of everybody I knew. I was a changed man; I would try to be better than I ever was before.

As Tsunade walked off of the podium, I started to approach it, looking over at the other shinobi. Many didn't bother to look at me again. My grip on reality was starting to fade as I imagined _him_ with an accepting face. As I imagined _him_ to be there, alive and well, going on missions together.

I kept walking to the podium, getting closer with each step I took. My heart clenched as I was reaching what would be one of the most important moments in my life. I stepped onto platform, placing my hand on the small stand attached to it.

Everybody looked at me with stern faces, expecting me to just kill myself here. I cleared my throat as I stared at the three people who would never state that they wanted me dead right then and there: Temari, Kankurō, and the image of him that sat beside the person that loved me.

"I want to say that I could take it back," I started, not gaining attention as some looked as though they were leaving. "I want to take it back. That day was the one that I have to live with for as long as I live, even though every one of you doesn't want me to walk the earth.

"With my hand, I want to be able to atone for my sins, but I don't think death would be enough," my voice started to crack. "I don't want another person to die because of the recent events that has happened. What will it accomplish? I would spend the rest of my days in imprisonment, but that is not what _he_ wanted, right?"

"Shut up," I heard Sakura say.

I saw anger in her eyes as she glared at me. "Don't mention him! Ever!"

My eyes widened as I saw her run out of the cemetery, Hinata following close behind her. She was right, who was I to mention _him_? I caused her so much grief and I don't even consider her feelings. I'm starting to believe that I should leave this world, and go to whatever my punishment was.

"Go on," Gaara demanded of me.

My body was trembling as I shook my head and started to walk off of the platform. I passed by Tsunade without a word. I could feel my steps becoming shakier and quicker as I kept going. Soon enough, I started running out of the graveyard, tears streaming down my face.

A voice called out to me, although it was _his_. _He_ was telling me not to worry at all. _He_ was saying that I should suck it up and be a man during these times, like _he_ was. _His_ voice was blocked out by the rain that poured down heavily.

People watched as I ran, tears on my face. I could tell they didn't care one bit. I kept running, quickening my pace as I was shivering from the cold. My life was now only a dark abyss that had no purpose but to cause people grief and strife.

I knew where I was headed: the exit of the village. My sobs could be heard around the village. From my blurred vision, I could tell I was nearing the gate. I saw the two shinobi that were posted at the opening. They stuck their heads out to see me as I rushed right past them, leaving the village.

I started to slow down from exhaustion as I fell on my hands and knees. My cries rang throughout the forest, the birds flying away. Although my eyes were shut, trying to stop the tears, I could just feel the drops touch the ground.

Digging my fingers in the dirt, I started to run out of breath, gasping for air. I never thought I would ever cry this hard in my life. I heard somebody's footsteps come closer to me. A hand was placed on my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes, turning my head to see who it was. Hinata wasn't looking at me, as she was crying as well. Over pure instinct, I grabbed her and pushed her down, holding her tight. I just needed somebody to go to. I just needed somebody to keep me safe.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in my apartment. I turned my head to see that one framed photo of my old team. I grabbed it and stared at it with a sentimental expression. Kakashi, Sakura, _him_, and I had great memories and times. Why did I have to wreck my life?

I looked at my calendar that had only one thing written on it: Inauguration Day. It was the day I had to be crowned the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. The leader of the most powerful village in the world. And it's all because of _his_ wishes.

* * *

At the ceremony, nobody gave me the time of day. I watched Tsunade at the custom Kage's Throne. The thrones of the other Kage sat next to it, filled by the respective member. Tsunade's eyes were red; she must have done what I did yesterday.

Hinata was one of the people on the side of the stairs to go up to be crowned. Tsunade's voice was the only thing that I could hear. She was just beginning her speech. It seemed like she was doing so many things before she lost her livelihood to some kid.

"Now, today I will be resigning as the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. The person who shall receive my title will be up," she started her talk as I began to take steps toward the stairs where Hinata stood.

"The title of Hokage has been in my family for many, many years, but I shall end my family's generation of Hokage here, as I pass my name on. The title of Sixth Hokage was almost given to two different men, both wrong for the status and power, but I think that the person I shall pass the torch onto is perfect for it."

The steps came closer to me as I choked at Tsunade's words. She wanted me to take this role, as did _he_. For the sake of the both of them, I'll have to take it. I started to walk up the steps, passing Hinata. In a low voice, I said, "Thank you."

Sakura stood next to Tsunade, the Hokage hat in her hands. The color was so fitting with her. Tsunade looked at me, motioning for me to come closer. She got out of her throne as she led me to face all of the citizens of Konoha.

I saw her take the hat in her hands as I stood, facing everybody who despised me. The hat went around my head slowly.

The crowd remained silent at her words. Not a single person in front of me clapped. Although, I heard Temari and Kankurō clap slowly from the seats next to Gaara's. Hinata joined in as well. They were the only two that did so. I silently hoped that Sakura would join in, but I only heard the small voice of hers say: Congratulations.

"The man who will now lead our village with pride and honor, while keeping us strong will be him," Tsunade boomed. "Sixth Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

**A/N: **That is my story. I might continue it if I feel like it. But it will remain as complete until I feel like it. This is how I wrote it, and I put Temari in an "I don't give a fuck" position because that's the kind of person I know she is. If you do not know who is narrating by now, you need some more education skills. I even stated it in the last fucking sentence.

I made Sasuke act that way because, of course, you would have a near breakdown if the one person who was the most important thing to you died by your hand. Who wouldn't be mentally scarred by that experience? I know I would.


End file.
